


Кружево судьбы

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, First Love, M/M, Underwear Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Досадное недоразумение заставляет Такао осознать, что ему нравится Мидорима. Но вот убедить Мидориму в своих чувствах будет непросто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кружево судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 в соавторстве с Noa Streight @ diary.ru

Наступила весна, пора цветов и романтики. Конечно, это прошло бы мимо Мидоримы незамеченным: аллергии на пыльцу у него не было – как и времени на всякие фривольные глупости. Но в ту знаменательную ночь кошке его соседки захотелось любви. Она требовала своего настойчиво, долго и противным голосом. В душе Мидоримы боролись два желания – вломиться к соседке и придушить кошку или вызвать полицию как законопослушному гражданину.  
Но ему в голову пришёл и третий вариант действий. Мидорима отправился в ванную, сделал из ваты затычки в уши и улёгся спать. Однако он не учёл того, что и будильника на следующий день не услышит.  
Мидориму разбудила мама.  
– Шин-чан, а в школу тебе не надо? – потрясла она его за плечо.  
– A? – сонно спросил Мидорима.  
– В школу опоздаешь!   
Мидорима наконец вытащил из ушей вату, нащупал очки на тумбочке у кровати, надел их, посмотрел на часы и ужаснулся.  
– Почему ты меня раньше не разбудила? – гневно вопросил он, пытаясь найти под кроватью тапочки.  
– Я звала, ты не вставал. И вообще, я на работу ухожу, так что ты уж сам как-нибудь позавтракай!  
Но о каком завтраке могла идти речь, когда у Мидоримы случилось такое несчастье: он пропускал утреннюю передачу гороскопов, а пульт от телевизора где-то затерялся!  
И всё же Мидорима нашёл его, закопанного в диванные подушки. Кому только в голову пришло засунуть пульт в такое место?! Парень судорожно нажал на кнопку нужного канала.  
– ...для Раков сегодня – красное исподнее! А вот у Львов ожидается... – бодро вещала ведущая.  
Красное бельё! Вот какой сегодняшний счастливый предмет, понял Мидорима. Но где такое взять? У него не было красного белья, у него всё было приличных, не вульгарных оттенков.  
Бежать в магазин и покупать? Невозможно, тогда он опоздает в школу. Начинать день с опоздания – явно плохой знак.   
Идти в школу без счастливого предмета? Немыслимо!  
В объятый паникой мозг Мидоримы проникла очередная идея – покопаться в отцовском ящике для белья. Задумано – сделано!  
Но, к огорчению Мидоримы, у отца бельё было даже консервативнее, чем у него самого. Парень уже хотел закрыть шкаф, как в другом ящике ему на глаза попалось что-то красное.   
– Трусы матери! – с содроганием понял Мидорима, пристальнее приглядевшись к кружевной тряпочке. Брать или не брать – вот в чём вопрос!  
– Но мне же не надо их надевать, главное, что они со мной, – успокоил себя Мидорима. Он быстро схватил с полки трусы, запихал их в карман школьной формы и, не теряя времени на выключение телевизора, побежал в школу.  
А тем временем начался повтор гороскопа.  
– У Раков сегодня сложный день, следует внимательно прислушиваться к советам. Счастливый предмет – статуя манэки-неко. Будьте бдительны – самое опасное для Раков сегодня – красное исподнее!  
Но этого Мидорима уже не услышал. 

Вызывать Такао и требовать подбросить до школы было поздно, так что Мидориме пришлось демократично тесниться в автобусе. Свободных мест, конечно, не нашлось, но это обычное дело. А в школе Мидориму два раза вызвали к доске, но он, полагаясь на счастливый предмет, отвечал весьма уверенно. Так что ничего не предвещало неудачного дня.  
И вот наступило время тренировки.   
В раздевалке, как всегда, стоял шум и пахло носками. Но у Мидоримы был свой шкафчик для одежды, что немного компенсировало неудобства. Он как раз собирался сложить туда свою школьную форму, когда предательские красные трусы выскользнули из его кармана и медленно спланировали на пол.  
– У тебя упало... – начал Такао и, рассмотрев, что именно упало, громко продолжил: – Ничего себе!  
Как по закону подлости, именно в этот момент в раздевалке было тихо, поэтому все услышали и заинтересовались тем, что так привлекло внимание Такао.  
Мидорима ринулся подбирать трусы, но опоздал – урон его репутации уже был нанесён. Кто-то присвистнул, кто-то захихикал. Оотсубо, как полагается капитану, решил сказать что-то соответствующее ситуации.  
– Мидорима, у тебя появилась подружка? Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что отношения не должны повлиять на твою игру. Если ты начнешь пропускать тренировки из-за свиданий, я буду вынужден... – начал он, но прервался, видя немой протест Мидоримы.  
– У меня нет подружки! – Мидорима мужественно пытался не смущаться и не краснеть, но даже его силы воли не хватило, чтобы спокойно смотреть, как сокомандники перемигиваются, подпихивают друг друга локтями и всячески выражают недоверие.  
– Это трусы моей матери! – объяснил Мидорима и в тот же момент понял, что этого говорить совсем не стоило. Лица товарищей по команде выразили всю гамму степеней отвращения.  
– В смысле, мои!– он попытался исправить ситуацию.  
– М-да... Я давно подозревал, что с тобой что-то не так, но такое! – глубокомысленно протянул Кимура. Мияджи неестественно заржал.  
– Да ладно вам, парни!.. – попытался вмешаться Такао.  
Надо же, Такао его защищал. «Ты всё-таки хороший человек, я был к тебе несправедлив», – подумал Мидорима.   
– Даже если он любит носить женское бельё, он всё равно хороший баскетболист! – последовало продолжение.  
«Ах ты козёл!» – мысленно выругался Мидорима. Но он уже успел немного успокоиться и придумать хорошее оправдание.  
– Вы всё не так поняли. У моей матери день рождения, я купил это ей в подарок! – безопасное и вполне правдоподобное объяснение.  
– А, вот как... – Такао, казалось, разочаровался. Остальные тоже повздыхали, но инцидент был исчерпан, и тренировка могла начинаться.  
Только Оотсубо подошёл к Мидориме и тихо сказал: «Знаешь, а к школьному психологу я тебя всё-таки на всякий случай запишу!»

*  
«Дурацкая шутка вышла. Даже стыдно за себя. И кто только за язык дёрнул? Мидорима, конечно, выкрутился, но поверили ему не многие. Школьник, покупающий матери бельё? Ну, в подарок, допустим, – а почему без обёртки? Даже последний распиздяй постеснялся бы такой «подарочек» таскать с собой без надлежащей упаковки. Может, Мидорима решил, что красное бельё – талисман дня? Н-да. В таком признаваться не стоило: Поколение Чудес и так все считают мутантами – во многих смыслах», – размышлял Такао. Но собственные слова всё равно не шли из головы.  
«Мидорима в красном женском белье? Или в кружевном чёрном...» – у Такао было хорошее воображение, и, стоило задать фантазии направление, как дикие пошлые мысли вышли из-под контроля.   
«Если бы Мидорима узнал, что я думаю о нём, принимая душ... как я о нём думаю... Он бы уебал меня тележкой из жалости!»   
Что можно предпринять, оказавшись в такой ситуации? Такао изо всех сил старался вести себя как обычно. Он пытался обращать поменьше внимания на Мидориму. Даже совсем не обращать, ведь каждый взгляд провоцировал новую волну эротических видений.   
«Ну невозможно же!» – от бессмысленности и бесполезности собственных усилий хотелось завыть. Представители Поколения Чудес в любой толпе были настолько же незаметны, насколько ворона на снегу. Какое-то неудачное сравнение. Мидорима в толпе японских школьников – как изумруд среди гречки. И попробовал бы кто игнорировать подобное явление.   
«Интересно, каковы мои шансы увидеть Мидориму в женском кружевном белье? Даже не нулевые, наверное, а минусовые. Да и шансов увидеть его раздетым иначе как в клубной раздевалке – тоже нет... Хоть бы удалось переключиться на что-нибудь, не думать... Не мечтать».  
Уговоры и самолечение Такао удавались плохо. Ведь он всегда гордился собой, таким, какой он есть, а окружающему миру предлагалось смиренно его принять.  
Такао перелопатил ассортимент нескольких Интернет-магазинов и купил чёрный кружевной комплект. Лишь когда курьер доставил заказ – парень осознал, насколько всё далеко зашло.   
«И Мидорима, кажется, заметил, что со мной что-то происходит, – Такао распаковал своё приобретение. – Интересно, я с размером угадал?»  
Он мгновенно возбудился. Поднёс бельё к лицу, одновременно начиная ласкать себя.   
Ткань пахла... ну, новой вещью, синтетикой какой-то... Было бы странно, если бы она пахла Мидоримой, правда?   
Жёсткое кружево неприятно царапало губы – Такао представил, как вжимается лицом в пах Мидоримы, целует и облизывает его сквозь материю, потом отводит ткань в сторону и продолжает своё занятие с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Шалея от бессильных протестов Мидоримы, дрожи его тела, вздохов сквозь закрывающие лицо ладони.   
Такао бурно излился в собственный кулак и вернулся в суровую реальность. В которой, между прочим, спротсмены-геи, мягко говоря, не приветствовались. А у Мидоримы, наверное, это понятие занимало в сознании место где-то рядом с трупными червями.   
Ну, Такао, по крайней мере, мог утешиться своими фантазиями. 

На этом фоне его язвительность достигла новых высот развития. И в баскетболе Такао стал лучше. Они с Мидоримой прекрасно понимали друг друга на площадке. Только всё равно проиграли Сейрин. Такао не смог остановить Куроко, который начал свою битву против Поколения Чудес.  
– Смотрю, не любишь ты его, – подколол Такао Мидориму в перерыве. – Так холоден к своему бывшему товарищу по команде.  
– Я его уважаю, вот в чём дело.  
«Уважает, но не любит. Логично. И хорошо. А то ведь если бы он Куроко любил, мне пришлось бы того убить. Из зависти».  
В победу Сейрин никто не верил, но многие надеялись на чудо. И игра Куроко и Кагами вытащила это чудо на свет.   
Мидорима потом сбежал ото всех и плакал, укрывшись за каким-то забором. А Такао наблюдал за ним, стоя в отдалении, и боролся с желанием утащить свою принцессу в высокий замок и заутешать до полусмерти. 

*  
Дурацкие комментарии и ещё более дурацкие выходки Такао после матча с Сейрин раздражали Мидориму необычайно, но помогли чуть-чуть расслабиться. Не утонуть в горечи поражения.  
Мидорима смотрел на Такао, который переодевался в спортивную форму, и ни на кого не глядя.   
«И ведь дело не в том, что, несмотря на браваду, он воспринял проигрыш не менее болезненно, чем я. Это началось раньше. Если подумать – с той нелепой истории с красными трусами», – Мидорима присел на скамеечку и начал перешнуровывать кроссовок.   
– Такао, я одолжу у тебя эластичный бинт? Что-то у меня запястье пошаливает, – не дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Кимура запустил руку в сумку товарища, нащупал ткань и вытянул на свет...  
– …?!!  
– Дай угадаю: подарок для матери? – капитан нахмурился. – Это воздушно-капельным путём передаётся, что ли?  
Мидорима скрипнул зубами: «Сколько раз ещё та история мне аукнется?»  
Баскетболисты переводили любопытствующие взгляды с чёрных кружевных стринг на Такао и обратно. И с интересом ждали, что товарищ скажет в своё оправдание.   
– Это не моё! – открестился Такао и бросил отчаянный взгляд на Мидориму. Мысль не шла. Стоило больших усилий не перевести стрелки, как в детском саду: «Это он виноват!» – и ткнуть пальцем  
Кажется, Мидорима прочёл такое намерение в его взгляде и без слов дал понять, что если Такао откроет рот, из клуба и школы может сразу уходить.   
– Это моей девушки, – Такао собрался с силами и беззаботно пожал плечами. – Она считает их талисманом. Ну а что! Нормально так, по-взрослому. Не таскать же с собой резиновых уточек.   
– У тебя есть девушка?!   
– Вот это новость!  
– И когда только успел?!  
– Да девица ещё и без комплексов. Повезло тебе!  
– Завидую...  
– Ну да, в общем... Тот случай с красными трусами... Это, короче, тоже её были. – Такао понесло. – Я их случайно обронил... А Мидорима меня прикрывал. Извините.   
– Хм. Понятно всё с вами. А я-то думал... – капитан вздохнул – как всем показалось, с облегчением.  
У Мидоримы во взгляде что-то стронулось. Такао одарил всех самодовольной ухмылкой, забрал свой «талисман», покопался в сумке и вручил Кимуре бинт.

Всю тренировку Мидорима думал о Такао и, если уж быть совсем честным, о трусах. Конечно, никто (возможно, кроме Такао с его особым зрением) и не заметил, что он не полностью сконцентрировался на бросках и передачах. Мидорима не краснел, вспоминая стринги, извлечённые из сумки Такао, и не хмурился, мучаясь догадками о мистической девушке. Он просчитывал варианты.  
Итак, Такао в последнее время стал странным. И эти его шуточки... Появление девушки кое-что объясняло – похоже, Такао пытался не выдать себя и потому был таким напряжённым. И когда только успел девушку завести?  
Тренировки ведь ни разу не пропускал. И всегда соглашался, когда Мидорима требовал себя подвезти. Впрочем, это не показатель. Мидорима – ас команды, так что, если он прикажет, Такао должен всё бросить и явиться по первому зову.  
Но зачем эта ложь про красные трусы? Мидорима прищурился и отправил мяч в корзину с немного большей силой, чем требовалось. Такао хотел, чтобы Мидорима был ему должен? А может, за этим последует какой-то хитроумный шантаж? Не от чистого сердца же он такое сказал...   
«Нужно с ним просто поговорить и вытрясти из него правду», – решил Мидорима.

Возможность поговорить представилась в тот же вечер, когда Такао в очередной раз вёз Мидориму домой, пыхтя и громко жалуясь на жизнь, адские тренировки и на него... Делал он это как-то не вдохновенно, чувствовалось, что его мысли заняты другим.  
Наконец они доехали до дома Мидоримы.  
– Шин-чан, в следующий раз я не проиграю! Ты меня домой повезёшь! – пообещал Такао.  
Мидорима чуть заметно улыбнулся. Этого не случится, удача на его стороне.   
– Ну, я до дому. Завтра увидимся! – сказал Такао и развернул велосипед.  
– Стой. Зайди ко мне, поговорить надо.   
Хорошо, что Такао успел развернуться, а то Мидорима мог бы заметить, как его бросило в краску. Зайти? В комнату Мидоримы? Где он раздевается, спит, и, возможно, даже дрочит? Находиться в этой комнате с ним вдвоём? Эта тема была вторым номером в списке вещей, о которых Такао старался не думать.  
Первый номер, конечно, по-прежнему оставался за Мидоримой в женском белье.   
Поэтому было нужно отказаться, а то неизвестно, чем всё закончится.  
– Шин-чан, в другой раз. Мне пора ехать.  
– С девушкой встречаться? – странным тоном спросил Мидорима.  
– С какой...? А, да, с девушкой, конечно! – Такао решил использовать отговорку, которая сегодня уже однажды пригодилась.   
Ха, если бы с девушкой. Ему пора ехать домой и предаваться пошлым фаназиям о Мидориме подобно прыщавому ботану, мечтающему о самой красивой девушке школы.  
– Позвони ей, скажи, что опоздаешь, – потребовал Мидорима.  
– Просто скажи сразу, в чём дело!   
Мидорима нахмурился. Похоже, Такао действительно торопился. Ну ладно.  
– Зачем ты соврал? – спросил он.  
– Ты что, Шин-чан, у меня правда есть девушка! – Такао уже и сам начинал в это верить.  
– Меня это не интересует. Я про красные… – тут Мидорима запнулся, тема до сих пор была болезненной. Но он мужественно закончил: – … трусы. Они не твои были.  
– Так вот что тебя беспокоит? – Такао чуть не рассмеялся. У него происходит полный коллапс личности, он становится сексуальным маньяком и чуть не спалился перед всей командой, а Мидориму волнует такая мелочь! – Я просто хотел тебе помочь.  
Мидорима хотел по старой привычке ответить, что не нуждается в помощи, что Такао стоит прекратить лезть не в своё дело, и вообще... Но факт оставался фактом – тот действительно помог, возможно, теперь, все дурацкие шуточки сойдут на нет.   
– Ну ладно, – наконец сказал Мидорима и отправился домой.  
– А мог бы и спасибо сказать, – пробормотал Такао.

Его замечание пришло в голову Мидориме где-то часом позже. Сначала он возмутился и попытался эту мысль из головы прогнать. Чтобы он Такао благодарил, да ещё и за такое?! Такао ему и так по жизни должен, просто потому, что он лучший игрок команды.   
Тут Мидориме совсем некстати вспомнилась игра с Сейрин. Они с Такао здорово тогда сработались... Да и вообще, в последнее время Мидорима чувствовал, что Такао, несмотря на все его странности, уже и не так раздражает, как раньше. Может, действительно, в идеях Куроко о том, что командный дух важен, было рациональное зерно?  
Мидорима решил позвонить Такао. Не то чтобы прямым текстом поблагодарить, но хоты бы сказать что-нибудь.   
Трубку Такао взял почти сразу.  
– Такао, я хочу... – начал Мидорима.  
– Шин-чан, и-извини, потом можно? Я перезвоню! – Такао нажал отбой. Мидорима неверяще посмотрел на телефон. Бросил трубку! Такого Такао себе ещё никогда не позволял. И что это у него с голосом? Хриплый, запыхавшийся какой-то...   
В некоторых областях Мидорима был очень умным, но вот отношения находились несколько вне его компетенции. Поэтому прошло ещё полминуты, прежде чем Мидорима понял: Такао был вместе со своей девушкой! И, судя по его голосу, они явно не за ручки держались и не в карты играли.  
Мидорима подобное шокировало. Он не имел привычки размышлять об интимной жизни своих товарищей по команде и до сих пор он никогда не думал о Такао и сексе. Точнее, одновременно не думал. Всё же, как любому нормальному парню его возраста, мысли о сексе в голову Мидориму приходили. Он и порнофильмов видел достаточно.   
Но одно дело кино, а другое – реальность. Теперь Мидорима почти стал свидетелем того, как Такао занимается сексом. Такого от него Мидорима не ожидал. Почему это именно Такао так повезло? Даже захотелось опять позвонить и потребовать сейчас же прекратить – да как Такао смеет, когда ас команды ещё девственник? Но, конечно, Мидорима никогда бы такого не сказал вслух.  
Он тряхнул головой и попытался выкинуть из головы навязчивые мысли. Не его дело, с кем и чем Такао занимается. И всё же Мидорима испытывал какое-то брезгливое, нездоровое любопытство. «Так, наверное, чувствуют себя энтомологи, наблюдая за спариванием насекомых», – подумал Мидорима.  
Но он ошибался. Энтомологи не испытывали никаких особенных эмоций, занимаясь своей работой. А вот мысли Мидоримы, опять и опять возвращавшиеся к Такао, его девушке и тому, что они делали наедине, вызывали у него разнообразные и неоднозначные чувства. Он точно знал – завтра в школе ему будет очень стыдно смотреть в глаза Такао.

*  
– Так, значит, вы с ней уже делали это?  
– Что?  
– Ну, ты понимаешь... Она тебе дала?  
Первым, что Мидорима услышал, стоило приблизиться к клубной раздевалке, были вопросы на ту тему, о которой он сам полночи размышлял. Парень замер у двери и весь обратился в слух. Но затем сообразил, что подобное поведение недостойно аса команды, и решительно вошёл.   
Такао окружили со всех сторон и буквально утопили в неутолённом любопытстве.   
– Да. Но не спрашивайте о подробностях. Это личное, в конце концов, – Такао постарался пресечь расспросы. Скользкая тема, на вранье попасться проще некуда, тем более что в команде наверняка есть опытные парни – девушки спортсменов любят.   
«И, кстати, это означает, что рано или поздно какая-нибудь красотка вцепится в Мидориму своими наманикюренными коготочками... Кошмар!»  
– Да ладно тебе! Не будь вонючкой – рассказывай!  
– И давно вы встречаетесь? Почему мы не в курсе?! По-моему, ты должен нам кусочек информации.  
– Лучше прекратите расспросы и сосредоточьтесь на предстоящей тренировке. Можно подумать, у вас есть время обсуждать нечто столь вульгарное, как чужой сексуальный опыт, – встрял в беседу Мидорима.   
Баскетболисты устыдились и притихли, но по шальному блеску в глазах можно было догадаться, что хватит их только до тех пор, пока Мидорима не скроется из виду. Поэтому Такао решил держаться поближе к нему – во избежание.   
Через сорок минут тренер отправил их обоих на скамейку, передохнуть, пока старшие товарищи отрабатывают новую комбинацию. Такао полюбовался на то, как Мидорима вытирает пот, и всерьёз задумался: не стащить ли полотенце.  
«Ох, как стыдно-то... Проклятье! Не в моём стиле заниматься самоедством и самокопаниями – я лучше кого-нибудь другого замучаю. Например, Мидориму. Это же он во всём виноват!»  
– Ты считаешь меня вульгарным, Шин-ча-а-н? – томно проворковал Такао, привалившись к боку Мидоримы и приобняв его за плечо.   
– Э? Ты чего?  
– Ну, ты сказал в раздевалке.  
– И разве я не прав, хм?  
– Ребятам не сказал, а тебе – почему бы и нет? – прошептал Такао в самое ухо ошарашенного Мидоримы. – Мне нравится целовать её бёдра... Нравится преодолевать смущение и стыдливость, возникающее между нами, стоит лишь попробовать новую ласку... Я могу кончить, только подумав о ней, о её тонких ловких пальчиках, подбирающихся к моему члену... И её румянец совсем такой же, как у тебя...  
Усмехнувшись, Такао ущипнул Мидориму за подбородок, привлекая внимание к заалевшему лицу.  
– Капитан, Такао опять нашего аса донимает.   
– Ну, и пусть их. По-моему, они от этого только лучше играют, – отмахнулся Оотсубо, которого уже достали выходки первогодок. И ведь действительно, к игре Такао и Мидоримы претензий не было... А с извращённым характером придётся смириться. В средней школе Тэйко, похоже, нормальных парней вообще не водилось – только на всю голову... гении. А из-за Такао Мидорима хотя бы перестал быть таким морозильником.  
Капитан и не подозревал, насколько прав сейчас, – Мидориму действительно бросило в жар. Больше всего ему хотелось дать Такао в глаз и навсегда отучить от дурацких шуток. Но он сдержался. Лишь с достоинством произнёс: «Ты отвратителен!» и пересел на другую скамейку, забрав своё полотенце.  
Такао вздохнул: «Ты даже не подозреваешь насколько, Шин-чан!»  
Если бы Мидорима подозревал, какие мысли роятся в голове Такао, сколько раз он представлял его в женском белье, то и не такими словами обзывался, наверное. Вот, даже полотенце забрал, теперь точно не получится прибрать к рукам как сувенир.  
Такао заметил, что капитан наблюдает за ним, и сделал обиженную гримаску: мол, вот какой Шин-чан злой. Оотсубо поморщился и отвернулся, очевидно, не испытывая желания разбираться с ними. Так что Такао решил, что лучше вернуться к тренировке, чтобы отвлечься от всяких мыслей.  
Но даже это у него не слишком хорошо получилось – Мидорима как магнитом притягивал взгляд. Казалось, ничего особенного не делал, как всегда тренировал трёхочковые броски. Но выглядел он при этом так сосредоточенно и серьёзно, как будто в мире не было ничего важнее мяча и корзины.  
«На меня бы он так смотрел», – подумал Такао. А потом мысленно выругался – дожили, баскетбольному мячу завидовать. Остаток тренировки он очень старался не смотреть на Мидориму, а когда пора было отправляться по домам, по привычке впрягся в тележку. Только вот Мидорима сообщил, что сегодня до дома доберётся сам.  
– Да ладно, Шин-чан, мне не трудно, я довезу! Запрыгивай! – пригласил Такао.  
Мидорима холодно посмотрел на него.  
– Лучше поезжай скорее к своей девушке! – бросил он. И ушёл.  
Такао от досады пнул колесо велосипеда. Он не горел желанием быть рикшей, но ведь так они с Мидоримой смогли бы остаться наедине... Насколько это возможно, когда один изо всех сил крутит педали, а другой за его спиной невозмутимо полирует ногти. Со стороны, наверное, то ещё зрелище.   
Интересно, а почему Мидорима упомянул про девушку? Да ещё и таким тоном. Завидует, что ли? Такао хмыкнул. Ну что же, тогда придётся ехать домой в одиночестве.

Сам Мидорима тем временем тоже гадал, зачем он упомянул про девушку. То, что Такао выдал на тренировке, не выходило у него из головы. С одной стороны, Мидорима немного завидовал Такао – это же надо, какими тот штуками занимается. А вот с другой, гораздо более неприятной для него стороны, он злился на ту девушку.   
Мидорима прекрасно понимал, что ему должно быть всё равно, но оставаться равнодушным не получалось. Однажды Такао уже бросил трубку, когда Мидорима ему звонил. А дальше что? Вообще выйдет из-под контроля. Не будет Мидориму возить домой, не будет его сопровождать перекусить...  
Бросит его, в общем.  
Мидорима остановился посреди дороги так резко, что старушка, шедшая позади, натолкнулась на него и начала бубнить про современную молодёжь. Но парень этого не заметил, слишком глубоким был его шок. Неужели ему настолько важен этот зубоскал Такао? Неужели он – ужас какой – ревнует?

Мидорима стиснул зубы и зашагал домой быстрее. Ну уж нет, такие глупости не для него. Он не будет больше думать о Такао. Не нужен тот Мидориме.   
Однако действительно выбросить из головы все странные мысли о товарище по команде оказалось совсем не просто. Пока Мидорима дошёл до дома, он вспотел, разнервничался и оттого решил принять душ для успокоения психики.  
Как вода обволакивала тело, помогая расслабиться, так и бесконтрольные мысли текли ленивым потоком.   
«...Ракам сегодня светит романтическое или даже эротическое переживание...» – некстати Мидориме вспомнился гороскоп на этот злосчастный день, когда Такао додумался нашептывать ему непристойности, едва не касаясь губами уха.   
«Надо было сообразить: какая романтика может быть в школе да на тренировке – и отсидеться дома!» – Мидорима откинул волосы со лба и запрокинул голову, словно надеясь, что вода смоет неугодные мысли.  
«Мне нравится целовать её...» – сказанное Такао эхом звучало в ушах, будто произнесённое только что.   
Парень представил, как бы Такао целовал его живот над резинкой боксёров, прижимался губами ниже, с нажимом прикасался к члену сквозь ткань. Потом стащил бы с Мидоримы бельё и продолжил ласку.   
«Что за непристойная низость?! Я должен себя перебороть! Срочно! Кроме всего прочего, у Такао есть девушка!» – думал Мидорима и боролся с собой отчаянно. Он злился и на Такао, и на себя, но противиться возбуждению не мог.  
Мидорима со вздохом сжал отвердевший член. Ему было невыразимо стыдно за самого себя, но остановился он лишь тогда, когда струйка спермы перечеркнула струи воды и разбилась о кафель. И даже этого оказалось мало.   
Сначала перед глазами Мидоримы предстала его собственная кровать, потом подсобка спортзала, а потом они с Такао перекочевали в ванную комнату.   
Так что успокоился Мидорима не скоро. Судя по ощущениям – дольше напряжение снимал, чем мылся. Убедившись, что на кафеле нигде не осталось характерных белёсых брызг, парень выключил воду и на подгибающихся ногах вернулся в свою комнату.   
Тут его поджидало иное наваждение – ещё более коварное – сны. Во сне Мидорима не рычал на Такао и не одёргивал без конца. Во сне Такао его не раздражал. Он всё делал правильно. Во всяком случае, Мидориме нравилось.   
Нравилось настолько, что поутру пришлось менять простыни.   
«Если бы Такао оказался на моём месте, он бы не мучился, а признался бы сразу. Не стал бы скрывать ни любви, ни вожделения – он такой. А я... совсем раскис». – Погружённый в свои переживания, Мидорима едва не прослушал гороскоп. Очнулся и стал прислушиваться к словам диктора он где-то на проклятущих Львах, которым день сегодняшний сулил очередные блеск и славу, ну, и прочее – сквозь тернии к звёздам.   
«Чтоб этому Кагами из Сейрин провалиться!»

– Сегодня ваши мысли могут быть заняты переосмыслением отношений с близкими людьми. Возможно, вы захотите реализовать давнюю мечту, присмотреть подарок, оказать кому-то любезность, – бодро пророчил диктор.  
«Хорошо, что гороскоп повторяют...» – подумал Мидорима. Упоминание подарка заставило парня поморщиться: слишком свежа была в памяти история с трусами. Именно с них и начались все проблемы и нездоровый интерес к Такао и его девушке.

*  
Всю следующую неделю Такао наблюдал в поведении Мидоримы аномалии. Парня уже даже не смущало, что он настолько хорошо изучил поведение Мидоримы, что сразу улавливал странности. Хотя тут не нужен был третий глаз или ещё какие-нибудь эзотерические знания.   
– Что, девушка твоя готовила? – спрашивал Мидорима, замети у Такао бэнто.  
– Поздно лёг вчера, да? – говорил Мидорима, когда Такао жаловался, что его клонит в сон. И от голоса Мидоримы веяло арктическим холодом посильнее, чем от «Дирол Арктический Холод».  
А когда Такао спросил, какие у Мидоримы планы на выходные, он язвительно ответил: «Почему такой интерес, сам ты ведь со своей девушкой встречаешься?»  
А ещё Мидорима под разными предлогами отказывался есть вместе. Поначалу Такао игнорировал это – мало ли, вдруг гороскопы Мидориме сказали, что пищу положено принимать в одиночестве. Но потом подобное поведение начало Такао раздражать, ведь оно лишало его законной возможности получить ещё немного материала для своих извращённых фантазий – Мидорима, элегантным жестом разделяющий палочки для еды, Мидорима, деликатно облизывающий губы, ну и самая любимая – Мидорима, аккуратненько кушающий банан...  
В общем, когда Мидорима в очередной раз подхватил свой бэнто и отправился в укромное место, Такао последовал за ним.   
Мидорима расположился на скамейке под кустиком в школьном саду. Такао подождал, пока тот распакует обед и приступит еде. Только тогда он вылез из-за кустов и сел рядом.  
– Вот ты где, а я обыскался, – начал Такао.   
Мидорима не ответил, он жевал.  
– Что-то Шин-чан меня избегает в последнее время... Ты что, меня больше не любишь? – Такао сделал щенячьи глазки.  
Мидорима подавился и закашлялся. Ему пришлось выпить воды, прежде чем он смог процедить: «Оставь свои дурацкие шутки для своей девушки!»  
– В последнее время ты много говоришь о моей девушке, – проницательно заметил Такао. Мидорима уже было приготовился отнекиваться, но Такао продолжил: – Может, ты ревнуешь?  
– Да ты в своём ли уме? – прошипел Мидорима.  
Такао ухмыльнулся. Похоже, его слова задели за живое, иначе Мидорима не был бы в такой ярости. Значит, Мидориму беспокоит то, что у Такао может быть девушка?  
– Не надо, Шин-чан. Ты мне нравишься больше любой девушки! – сказал Такао и с удовольствием заметил, как изменилось выражение лица Мидоримы.  
– Хм? – тот, казалось, не поверил своим ушам.  
Такао покачал головой – уверениями в вечной и извращённой любви тут не обойдёшься. Нужно действовать. Брюнет притянул Мидориму к себе и поцеловал в губы, слизнув капельку майонеза. И Такао стало так хорошо, так совершенно, что свет померк.   
Капитан команды, проходя мимо и заметив парочку первогодок, остановился понаблюдать – как ни старался он не заострять на них внимание, капризы Мидоримы и ядовитые приколы Такао образовывали гремучую смесь, которую невозможно игнорировать.  
Такао полез целоваться. Ладно.   
Мидорима, не долго думая, – видимо, от шока – поднял руку и двинул Такао в висок керамической пандой. Тот грохнулся со скамейки с окровавленной головой.   
Капитан ахнул и ринулся к первогодкам. Мидорима, не двигаясь с места, тупо смотрел на неподвижного Такао в осколках талисмана дня.   
– Мидорима, ну, ты... Даже слов нет. Потом с тобой поговорю, – капитан поднял Такао и унёс его в медпункт. Там выяснилось, что парню нужно в больницу. Обеспокоенные баскетболисты проводили носилки до машины и последовали за ней своим ходом. Мидорима был среди них, но чувствовал себя невидимкой. Обсуждая будущее Такао, строя нелепые предположения, к Мидориме никто не обращался.   
«Начинаю понимать, что чувствует Куроко...»  
– Когда он очнётся, как вы думаете? – Кимура на нервной почве принялся грызть ногти, даже не осознавая этого.  
– А вдруг у него амнезия, и он всё забудет?  
– Не, он забудет только Мидориму и прилёт пандой в голову.  
– Ерунда всё, пусть хоть мать родную забудет, лишь бы с его глазами было всё в порядке.  
– О! А вдруг у него перестанет работать «ястребиный глаз»? Помните, как он лихо сдерживал этого невидимку Куроко в матче с Сейрин...  
– Это ещё ладно. А если у него из-за травмы характер испортится? В смысле, совсем. Слыхал про посттравматический синдром – страшная штука.   
– Да, он станет маньяком, по ночам убивающим школьниц, похожих на Мидориму.  
Капитан вздохнул: как ни смешно, но Такао, похоже, уже стал маньяком, повёрнутым на Мидориме. И удар пандой тут не при чём – он скорее следствие.   
Когда парни добрались до больницы, там уже были родители Такао. Школьников к пострадавшему не пустили – успокоили только сообщением, что тот пришёл в себя, но останётся пока в больнице – для обследования.   
– Скажите, а что на счёт амнезии? – Кимура требовательно дёрнул врача за рукав.  
– Молодые люди, вы слишком верите аниме. Амнезия довольно редкое явление, не случающееся по каждому поводу.  
– А с глазами у него всё в порядке? – не унимались парни.  
– Какое совпадение, – улыбнулся врач, – первое, что сам Такао-кун попросил сделать, – протестировать его зрение.  
– И что?  
– Всё в порядке. Впрочем, мы ещё понаблюдаем. Сейчас он немного дезориентирован...  
Мидорима понурился. Вроде всё обошлось, но плохое предчувствие не оставляло его. Ситуация давила своей серьёзностью.  
– Я понимаю, что Такао далеко зашёл в своих шуточках. И я с ним поговорю – уверен, после этого он прекратит, – капитан отвёл Мидориму в сторону для серьёзного разговора. – Но ты поставил под угрозу жизнь товарища по чепуховому, в общем-то, поводу. Что скажешь?  
– Виноват. Больше не повторится.... наверное.   
– Наверное?!  
– Так я же рефлекторно... А если он снова полезет – никаких гарантий, – Мидорима спокойно выдержал яростный взгляд капитана.   
Вот только в душе он себя совсем не чувствовал спокойным. Мидорима обычно не ввязывался в драки и предпочитал решать проблемы словами. Тем более, он прекрасно умел подбирать нужные слова и произносить их так язвительно, что обидчиков сносило волной ледяного презрения. Мидорима даже не помнил, когда последний раз кого-нибудь бил.   
И тут вдруг такое – уложить товарища по команде в больницу! По крайней мере, врачи говорят, что зрение Такао не пострадало. Но могло, и по его вине! Мидорима опять вспомнил Такао, лежащего на траве с окровавленной головой, и почувствовал комок в горле. Он тряхнул головой и сосредоточился на словах Оотсубо.  
– Если никто не видел, тебе повезло. А если кто-то расскажет директору, тебя могут из команды за такое исключить. И Такао тоже может пожаловаться, – выговаривал Мидориме капитан.  
– Такао не пожалуется.  
– Ого, ты так ему доверяешь? – иронично спросил Оотсубо.  
Мидорима отвёл взгляд. Он действительно доверял Такао, но признал бы это, только находясь в смертельной опасности. Поэтому он предпочёл ответить иначе.   
– Нет, но вся эта ситуация его вина. Он меня спровоцировал.  
– Это ещё не повод... – разозлился капитан, но сам себя прервал. – Завтра ты придёшь к Такао в больницу, и вы раз и навсегда решите свои проблемы. Или оба из клуба вылетите!  
«Ты не посмеешь! Тренер не допустит! Да кто ты такой, чтобы ставить мне условия!» – хотелось сказать Мидориме. Но твёрдый взгляд капитана намекал, что он настроен крайне серьёзно.   
Мидорима не мог представить себя без баскетбола. Он, возможно, не такой чокнутый фанат спорта, как Аомине, но точно не будет отказываться от того, что у него получается настолько хорошо.   
– Хорошо, – согласился Мидорима. Капитан кивнул в ответ и пошёл распрашивать врачей о выздоровлении Такао. Мидорима решил, что в больнице оставаться смысла нет, и отправился домой. Однако, пока мысли его были заняты Такао, ноги сами несли Мидориму в совершенно другом направлении.   
Чем больше Мидорима думал о случившемся, тем больше чувствовал вину. Такао повёл себя как идиот, но это давно не ново. А вот Мидорима должен был держать себя в руках. Виноваты во всём глупые, недостойные мысли о Такао, которые занимали его в последнее время – они вынудили потерять самообладание. Случившееся могло обернуться трагедией, ведь прицельный удар в висок человека способен и убить. А если бы Такао умер? Даже представить страшно.  
Угрызения совести так занимали Мидориму, что он и не разбирал, куда идёт. В чувство его привёл лишь знакомый звук баскетбольного мяча. Он огляделся и понял, что находится в опасной близости от баскетбольной площадки школы Сейрин. Вот только с Кагами или Куроко встретиться ещё не хватало, как будто день был недостаточно ужасным. А ведь он ещё и разбил сегодняшний талисман.   
Мидорима решил сократить путь и двинулся напрямик через газон. Но тут он услышал знакомые голоса. Причем один голос явно принадлежал Аомине.   
«Аомине отправился навестить свою Тень? Он же так старательно изображал безразличие к тому, где Куроко ходит, и чем он занят», – несказанно удивился Мидорима и нырнул в кусты. Встречаться с асом бывшей команды не хотелось, а вот узнать, зачем он здесь – любопытно. И хоть немного отвлечёт от самобичевания.   
Перемещаясь в кустах, Мидорима наконец нашёл отличный наблюдательный пункт, Аомине и Куроко были как на ладони. Они сидели на газоне и ели мороженое. «Пикник устроили», – с некоторой завистью подумал Мидорима.   
– Я тебя услышал. Все аргументы. Но это не отменяет того факта, что стоит мне выйти на площадку, как у всех противников руки опускаются. Им нечего мне противопоставить. И в итоге... Единственный, кто может меня победить – это я сам, – Аомине обличительно наставил на Куроко палочку от мороженого. Разговор на эту тему явно происходил не первый и даже не второй раз.   
– Успокойся, – Куроко оттянул ворот рубашки Аомине и забросил туда остаток своего мороженного. У смуглого парня была такая высокая температура тела, что, пока мороженое проехалось по коже от шеи до ремня брюк, спасать стало нечего.  
Аомине вздрогнул и выругался. Мидорима удивился: можно было сто раз перехватить руку Куроко на середине движения, рубашка не пострадала бы и вообще... почему же Аомине этого не сделал?  
– До ближайшей душевой, ты знаешь, очень далеко. Что же ты собираешься делать с тем, что превратил меня в сладенького мальчика, липучего, как Момои с её заботами? А? – проворковал Аомине вкрадчиво и даже угрожающе, расстёгивая рубашку. Тецуя неотрывно смотрел, как ловкие пальцы расправляются с пуговицами.   
Мидорима подумал, что должен вмешаться. Но Куроко не выглядел испуганным.  
Аомине надавил ему на затылок и притянул его голову к своей груди. Тецуя обнял Дайки за талию и протянул языком по влажно поблёскивающей дорожке от мороженого.   
Мидорима обалдел. Когда ладони Аомине стиснули маленькую задницу Куроко – сомнений в происходящем не осталось никаких. Аомине что-то прошептал на ухо партнёру, и тот очаровательно покраснел. Заторможено кивнул, словно в полусне, соглашаясь.   
Мидорима вдруг сообразил, что Аомине и Куроко сидят у всех на виду, а он прячется в кустах как какой-то извращенец. С другой стороны – от площадки – послышался мерный перестук баскетбольного мяча.   
Мидориме совсем поплохело. Необъяснимо и неуместно: «Чего я дёргаюсь?! Можно подумать, я тут в кустах разврат устроил в двух шагах от тренирующегося Кагами».  
А рубашка Куроко уже была на траве, и Аомине накинулся на его тело с таким энтузиазмом, словно оно было слаще мороженого. Ну, для Дайки, наверное, вполне.  
На грубые ласки и укусы Тецуя отвечал сдержанными тихими стонами, которые заводили Аомине ещё больше.   
Когда парни опустились на траву поверх своей сброшенной одежды, и Аомине крепко обнял Куроко, Мидорима не выдержал и, не помня себя, убрался куда подальше. Последним он видел, как Аомине, трахая Куроко, словно издеваясь, двигался в едином ритме с Кагами, отбивающим мяч о покрытие корта.   
«Пчёлки делают это, птички делают это... Аомине и Куроко делают это... С каких пор у них такие отношения? Как им в глаза теперь смотреть?!» – Мидорима в растрёпанных чувствах шатался по городу и старался не думать о том, чему стал невольным свидетелем.  
Получалось плохо. Точнее, никак. И так уже были проблемы с гиперактивным воображением, а теперь ещё и такой визуальный стимул... В общем, успокоился Мидорима не скоро.

*  
На следующий день по приказу капитана Мидорима отправился в больницу решать проблему с Такао. Он всё ещё ощущал себя немного виноватым, поэтому зашёл в магазин и купил яблок. В конце концов, что ещё можно принести больному? Конечно, счастливый предмет тоже не помешал бы – сегодня для Такао это был теннисный мячик – но Мидорима знал, что тот не оценит. Куда ему понять всю важность гороскопа?  
Чем ближе Мидорима подходил к палате Такао, тем больше нервничал. Хотя с чего бы: если подумать, то во всём случившемся Такао виноват сам. Мидорима постучал в дверь палаты и, дождавшись разрешения, вошёл.  
– Ух ты, Шин-чан! – заулыбался Такао. – А я и не думал, что ты меня навестишь!  
– Я яблоки принёс, – показал пакет Мидорима. Радость Такао смущала.  
– Клади сюда, – Такао махнул рукой в сторону тумбочки. – И присаживайся. А, стул унесли... Можешь ко мне сесть. Не бойся, я на тебя кидаться не собираюсь!  
– Я ничего не боюсь, – поморщился Мидорима. Сидеть рядом с Такао не хотелось, но после таких слов придётся. Он поставил пакет на тумбочку и примостился на краю койки.

– Шин-чан, не почистишь мне яблочко? – обычным своим насмешливым тоном спросил Такао.  
– Сам себе почисти!  
– Шин-чан такой злой! У меня аж голова разболелась! – Такао картинным жестом прижал ладонь к забинтованной голове. Мидорима закусил губу и отвернулся. Кажется, сейчас не самое время для серьёзного разговора. Но как-то надо с ситуацией разобраться.  
– Капитан сказал, мне нужно перед тобой извиниться, – начал Мидорима.   
– Хм, а сам ты так не считаешь?   
Мидорима поджал губы. Вот как можно извиняться перед такой язвой?   
– Мне жаль, что я потерял самообладание. Я не должен был бить тебя. Но виноват ты, эти твои дурацкие шутки... – ответил он.  
– Это какие? Поцелуй? Это не шутка! – нагло ответил Такао.  
– Тише ты, вдруг кто услышит! И вообще, о чем ты говоришь? – Мидорима аж зашипел от возмущения.  
– О том, что ты мне нравишься. Я же тебе ещё тогда сказал, перед тем, как ты меня своей пандой треснул, – пожал плечами Такао.  
Мидорима поборол желание схватиться за голову. Одно дело, дрочить с мыслями о Такао, а совсем другое – вот это. Слишком невероятно, слишком сразу. Стоп, да как такое вообще возможно? Ведь Такао не нравятся парни!  
– А как же твоя девушка? – спросил Мидорима.  
– Нет у меня девушки.  
– Вы расстались?   
– Нет, у меня никогда и не было её, – развёл руками Такао.  
– В смысле? Ты что, всё это время всем лгал? Зачем? – Мидорима пытался утрамбовать в мозгу новую информацию. Так что же, все его душевные терзания, ревность и непристойные фантазии о Такао и его девушке – всё было бессмысленным?  
– Ну как зачем? Чтобы никто не догадался, что мне нравится Шин-чан!   
Мидорима на минуту задумался. Некий смысл в этом был, хотя в целом такая же ерунда получалась, как и всё, рождённое мозгом Такао. Но откуда тогда взялось главное доказательство гетеросексуальности Такао?  
– А зачем тогда у тебя женские трусы были? – подозрительно осведомился Мидорима.  
– Я тебе, может, потом расскажу, – Такао, казалось, покраснел. – Да и вообще, у тебя ведь тоже были!  
Мидорима побарабанил по колену забинтованными пальцами. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось схватить Такао за больничную робу и трясти, пока всё не встанет на свои места и мир опять не будет простым и логичным, как правильно составленный гороскоп. Но с больным так обращаться нельзя.  
– Ты меня теперь ненавидишь, да, Шин-чан? – тихо и непривычно серьёзно спросил Такао.  
Мидорима не знал, что ответить. Первым импульсом было согласиться, встать и уйти, хлопнув дверью. Но с другой стороны, Мидорима прекрасно помнил все те дни, когда он мучился подозрениями и ревностью, и спермотоскикозом, и дрочил в душе, представляя всякий разврат. А тут внезапно Такао признаётся, что тоже испытывает какие-то чувства... Мидорима пристально взглянул в глаза Такао – вдруг это всё-таки очередная глупость, и тот сейчас засмеётся и скажет: «Неужели поверил?»  
Но Такао глядел на него серьёзно и немного грустно. Он явно не шутил. У Мидоримы в горле пересохло, но он выдавил:   
– Я не ненавижу тебя. Ты мне тоже небезразличен.  
Мидорима говорил тихо, но Такао услышал и от удивления вытаращил глаза. Выглядело забавно, но Мидориме смеяться не хотелось.  
– Мне пора, – быстро сказал он и позорно сбежал из больницы, не дожидаясь ответа.

*  
Такао пропустил две недели тренировок, как ни уверял врачей, что с ним всё в порядке. Ему даже пригрозили, что, если станет артачиться, лишится баскетбола на месяц, а то и больше. Травма головы – не шутки. И так обидно, что тренироваться нельзя, а в школу нужно ходить всё равно.  
А ещё более обидно, что Мидорима опять его избегал. Но на этот раз, похоже, считал, что делается всё для блага Такао.   
– Ты только что из больницы, тебе нельзя о таких вещах думать! – вот что он сказал, когда Такао намекнул, что им следовало бы как-то развивать отношения:  
– О каких это таких? – хитро спросил Такао. – Шин-чан представил что-то непристойное?  
Мидорима фыркнул и отвернулся. Это уже был прогресс – раньше он бы обругал Такао или стукнул его. Но прогресс, по мнению Такао, был слишком медленным и незначительным. Ведь они уже объяснились, чего теперь-то тянуть? Такао решил при первой же возможность сделать их отношения более близкими.  
А Мидориму запоздало мучила совесть. Такао, оказалось, так относится к нему, а он ему нанёс такую травму! И из больницы тогда сбежал, не по-мужски как-то. И толком не извинился даже. И непристойное он тоже с завидной регулярностью представлял. В общем, Мидорима твёрдо решил, что поговорит с Такао, как только тот окончательно поправится и снова сможет ходить на тренировки. А может, не просто поговорит, а ещё что-нибудь сделает. Тут воображение Мидоримы услужливо подсовывало ему кусочки из его снов и фантазий...  
Наконец две недели прошло, и Такао было разрешено вернуться к тренировкам. После них первогодки традиционно убирали спортзал и чистили мячи. Впрочем, Мидорима традиционно уборку игнорировал. Ему прощалось. Однако сегодня волнение за Такао вынудило парня задержаться в зале.   
Такао ухватил корзину с мячами и поискал глазами того, кто помог бы её донести. В поле зрения попал Мидорима. Такао явление проигнорировал – ему не впервые казалось, что после больнички «ястребиный глаз» начал сбоить. «Ну какой Шин-чан на уборке зала? Просто он мне уже везде мерещится», – подумал парень.  
Мидорима нахмурился и решительно ухватил корзину с другой стороны. Такао одарил его долгим-долгим взглядом. Потом огляделся: массивная статуэтка «Пингвин королевский» осталась стоять у скамейки. Далеко.   
Они занесли корзину в подсобку и устроили среди инвентаря. Выходя, Мидорима задел Такао рукой и тут же оказался прижат к стене. Такао поцеловал его жадно и требовательно. У Мидоримы внутри всё сладко вздрогнуло. И он постарался ответить на поцелуй, не вполне понимая, что делать.   
– Шин-чан, я давно хотел тебе сказать...  
«Что любишь меня?» – мысленно продолжил Мидорима классическую фразу из романтического сериала.   
– … что ты не должен чувствовать себя виноватым за тот случай. Я знал, что ты меня ударишь, если рискну. Фигня это. Хуже было бы, если б ты от меня отстранился... навсегда.  
Надо же, Такао понял, что так мучило Мидориму последние две недели! Мидорима даже смутился от того, как хорошо Такао его знает. А то, что Такао сделал потом, смутило ещё больше – он поцеловал Мидориму в щёку, потом снял с него очки и чмокнул, как припечатал, в высокую скулу.   
– Люблю тебя. Люблю.   
В голове Мидоримы наконец всё встало на свои места. Он хотел ответить Такао, но не успел – Такао опять поцеловал его, на этот раз в губы.  
Мидорима без признака единой мысли таращился в пыльный полумрак подсобки, позволяя себя целовать, и очнулся лишь тогда, когда рука Такао оказалась в его шортах, бесстыдно лаская сквозь бельё. Тело реагировало. А Мидорима не знал, куда себя деть от стыда.   
– Такао, прекрати!  
– Здесь и сейчас или вообще? – лукаво уточнил парень, продолжая целовать шею Мидоримы.   
– Здесь... Подожди хоть до дома...  
– Не могу. Как думаешь, я сяду на велосипед с таким стояком? – Такао прижался к Мидориме всем телом, демонстрируя, каково ему.  
Мидорима по старой привычке хотел высокомерно ответить, что Такао может и сам с этим разобраться, но, глядя на порозовевшего от возбуждения парня, который выглядел сейчас таким сексуальным, просто не смог оставаться холодным.  
– Ну ладно, иди сюда! – сказал он.

~Омаке~  
Оотсубо подозревал, что что-то между Такао и Мидоримой произошло. Такао стал ещё более прилипчивым, Мидорима – очевидное-невероятное – более человечным.  
Что именно заставило их измениться, капитан не знал и не был уверен, что ему это нужно.  
А ещё он совершенно точно не хотел знать, мерещилось ли ему, или у Мидоримы из-за резинки шортов действительно иногда выглядывала тонкая полосочка кружевного белья.  
Главное, пусть в баскетбол нормально играет.


End file.
